


Je peux...?

by DearUs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (c'est de la fanfiction et on fait Ce Qu'On Veut), Consentement Romantique, Consentement explicite, Emotions, M/M, Post-Canon, Refus d'être touché, Smut à la fin si on lit entre les lignes, Univers Alternatif - Canon, Violence, divergence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Quand Stiles y pensa plus tard, ce qui le dérangea fut ce qu’il n’avait pas vu. Derek n’avait pas reculé lorsque la femme avait fait glisser sa main le long de son bras ; il s’était seulement immobilisé puis lui avait souri de cet air horriblement faux que Stiles détestait tant. Mais il avait voulu reculer, se dégager, et le pire, Stiles réalisa alors qu’il se remémorait la scène encore et encore alors qu’il tentait de trouver le sommeil, c’était qu’il ne pensait pas que Derek se serait permis reculer, même s’ils n’avaient pas été là, à la sortie de ce bar, pour enquêter sur des activités surnaturelles frauduleuses. Parce qu’il avait déjà vu Derek agir de la sorte. Pas seulement quand il s’agissait d’êtres surnaturels (même si toutes les mauvaises choses qui passaient par Beacon Hills ces derniers temps se plaisaient à prendre la forme d’humains séduisants pour ensuite se jeter sur Derek) mais aussi à chaque fois que la meute le convainquait de sortir : des mains se posaient toujours sur lui.D’après ce que Stiles savait sur Derek, ça… ne semblait pas être une bonne chose.Maintenant, qu’allait-il faire pour changer ça ?





	Je peux...?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607882) by [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana). 



> Ceci est une traduction, tout le mérite revient à rhysiana qui en est l'auteure originale :)

Quand Stiles y pensa plus tard, ce qui le dérangea fut ce qu’il n’avait pas vu. Derek n’avait pas reculé lorsque la femme avait fait glisser sa main le long de son bras ; il s’était seulement immobilisé puis lui avait souri de cet air horriblement faux que Stiles détestait tant. Mais il avait voulu reculer, se dégager, et le pire, Stiles réalisa alors qu’il se remémorait la scène encore et encore alors qu’il tentait de trouver le sommeil, c’était qu’il ne pensait pas que Derek se serait permis reculer, même s’ils n’avaient pas été là, à la sortie de ce bar, pour enquêter sur des activités surnaturelles frauduleuses. Parce qu’il avait déjà vu Derek agir de la sorte. Pas seulement quand il s’agissait d’êtres surnaturels (même si toutes les mauvaises choses qui passaient par Beacon Hills ces derniers temps se plaisaient à prendre la forme d’humains séduisants pour ensuite se jeter sur Derek) mais aussi à chaque fois que la meute le convainquait de sortir : des mains se posaient toujours sur lui.

D’après ce que Stiles savait sur Derek, ça… ne semblait pas être une bonne chose. Bien sûr, il n’était plus ce nouvel alpha effrayé et plein de colère que Stiles avait rencontré quand il avait seize ans, mais ce n’était pas une raison. Ils avaient tous muri énormément depuis. Toutefois, soyons réalistes, Derek avait-il jamais cessé de se laisser aller à subir les aléas de la vie plutôt que de prendre les choses en main ? Quand il se remémorait cette scène, Stiles ne le pensait pas.

Maintenant, qu’allait-il faire pour changer ça ?

***

Ce qu’il allait faire ? Il décida qu’il allait être direct, parce que le but était de laisser le choix à Derek.

Il s’était rendu chez Derek pour lui rendre un livre puis Derek lui avait demandé s’il voulait rester et regarder un film et, pour une raison quelconque, le cerveau de Stiles décida que le moment parfait pour en parler était pendant que Derek cherchait la télécommande.

\- Hey, Derek ?  
\- Hmm ?

Voir Derek chercher sous la table du salon tout en maudissant Erica et Isaac était distrayant, mais Stiles persista.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes quand on te touche ?

Derek s’assit brusquement sur ses talons et fixa Stiles, ses sourcils se fronçant (mais ça allait ; Stiles avait appris à passer outre les sourcils de la mort depuis longtemps).

\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu aimes quand les gens te touchent ? Ou est-ce que tu serres juste les dents et endures ?

Il se demanda s’il allait devoir expliquer en détails le cheminement de sa pensée pour arracher une réponse à Derek, mais ce dernier avait eu tout autant de temps pour s’habituer à la façon de parler de Stiles que Stiles en avait eu pour comprendre ses sourcils.

Derek se pencha de nouveau et, finalement, tira la télécommande de sous la table avant de répondre :

\- Ça dépend de la personne. Et de la situation.

Mais non aurait tout aussi bien pu convenir.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et prit une gorgée de son soda. Un soda dégoutant, avec trop de caféine et tellement plein de colorant que Derek disait qu’il pouvait le sentir depuis l’autre bout de la pièce et pourtant, il en avait toujours dans son frigo lorsque Stiles venait.

\- Cool. Alors, je peux te toucher maintenant, ou pas ?  
\- Non, répondit seulement Derek tandis qu’il visait la télé et manipulait la télécommande pour mettre Netflix.  
\- Pas de problème, dit Stiles avant de s’installer à l’opposé du canapé. Oooh, on regarde celui-là, je n’ai pas pu le voir quand il passait au ciné.

Derek se laissa aller sur les coussins de son côté et mit le film sans même l’ombre d’un argument. Ils ne se touchèrent pas de la soirée, pas même par accident. Quand il lui dit au revoir, Stiles n’était pas trop certain de comprendre pourquoi voir la ligne des épaules détendues de Derek lui procurait autant de satisfaction, mais il compta ça comme une victoire.

***

A cause du Nemeton, Beacon Hills continuait à attirer un nombre affolant de créatures surnaturelles et malfaisantes que Stiles n’avait pas encore découvert comment tuer ou comment s’en débarrasser. En parallèle à cela, après le lycée et sous le couvert d’un camp de vacances qui n’existait pas, Scott avait pris des cours de secourisme, et cela constituait un véritable plus. (Stiles était à peu près certain que Scott avait dans l’idée de créer un camp de vacances pour les enfants surnaturels, bien sûr.) Et oui, Stiles devait admettre que Scott faisait preuve d’un véritable sens du professionnalisme chaque fois qu’il s’occupait des blessures de la meute après une bataille. Toutefois, il ne se montrait pas très observateur pour ce qui était des aspects non-médicaux des soins qu’il appliquait à ses « patients ».

Parce que, maintenant ? Derek avait plusieurs lacérations à l’abdomen, bien sûr, mais Derek ne voulait pas être touché. Cette… chose l’avait retenu pendant des heures, et Stiles refusait de penser à ce qu’elle avait pu lui faire durant ce lapse de temps : il devait se bouger, bon sang, mais honnêtement, était-ce si dur de voir à quel point Derek était devenu rigide lorsque Scott avait brusquement posé ses mains sur lui pour tirer sur son t-shirt ?

\- Scott, mon pote, je vais devoir te demander de faire un pas en arrière.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas que les blessures de Derek se referment autour de ce truc… commença Scott, mais il fit obligeamment un pas en arrière et c’était tout ce qui importait à Stiles.  
\- Je sais. Laisse-nous juste une minute, okay ?

Scott leva les mains, confus, mais se détourna et alla voir si quelqu’un d’autre avait besoin d’aide.

Stiles mit un genou à terre devant Derek.

\- Hey, Derek ? Tu sais pourquoi Scott veut t’enlever ton t-shirt, hein ?

Derek acquiesça d’un mouvement brusque de tête.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le retirer toi-même ?

Pour toute réponse, Derek serra les dents, attrapa sans ménagement son t-shirt et le fit passer d’un coup sec par-dessus sa tête.

Stiles grimaça. Il murmura :

\- Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, mais okay.

Puis, il ajouta, plus fort :

\- Maintenant, tu veux bien que Scott fasse son truc ?

Derek secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Très bien.

Stiles regarda par-dessus son épaule :

\- Hey, Scotty, tu pourrais me passer la bouteille de désinfectant ?  
\- Je peux…, commença Scott, mais Stiles secoua la tête et passa la bouteille à Derek.  
\- Il va se débrouiller, annonça Stiles et il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Scott et l’attira plus loin. Je vais juste avoir besoin qu’à partir de maintenant tu lui demandes si tu peux le toucher avant de le faire, okay ?  
\- Mais…  
\- On a tous des problèmes qu’on doit régler, d’accord ? Juste, fais-moi confiance.

Un pli continua de barrer le front de Scott mais il haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose. Quand Stiles revint auprès de Derek avec un sweat qu’il avait trouvé à l’arrière de sa voiture, ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison et sa mâchoire n’était plus crispée au point que Stiles s’inquiétât pour ses dents.

Il était tellement distrait par son nouveau train de réflexion – le métabolisme des loups-garous pouvait-il réparer les dents cassées ? – qu’il manqua presque le « Merci » que Derek grogna lorsqu’il enfila le sweat.

***

Stiles ne ressentait pas tout le temps le besoin de calmer les gens quand ils s’approchaient de Derek. Parfois, il n’avait rien à redire, comme quand Erica venait se coller à lui, dans son dos, ou quand Isaac se laissait aller en arrière et s’appuyait contre ses jambes, ou même quand Scott passait un bras autour de ses épaules, comme l’aurait fait un frère. Tous ces moments, c’était des moments calmes. Des moments heureux, où l’on ne ressentait aucun stress. (Ils avaient bien des moments comme ça, après tout.)

Mais si Stiles demandait à l’un d’eux de faire un pas en arrière parce que Derek était tendu, ils le faisaient, et ce n’était jamais un problème.

La première fois que Derek demanda lui-même qu’on lui donne un peu d’espace, Stiles failli crier de joie.

La même nuit, lorsqu’ils eurent mis au point stratégie pour s’occuper de la dernière chose horrible à être entrée dans la Réserve et que la réunion qu’ils avaient organisée arriva à son terme, Stiles avait la tête dans le frigo et tentait de voir quelles boissons étaient encore là et qu’est-ce qu’il allait falloir racheter quand Derek le surpris en demandant :

\- Et toi ?

En réponse, Stiles se cogna la tête contre la porte du congélateur. Il se frotta là où il s’était cogné lorsqu’il se redressa, espérant qu’il n’aurait pas de bosse.

\- Et moi ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
\- Est-ce que tu aimes quand les gens te touchent ?

Stiles cligna des yeux et ravala ses mots lorsqu’il vit avec quelle intensité Derek le regardait.

\- Oui. Pas toujours lorsque je fais une crise de panique ou un cauchemar, mais, la plupart du temps, oui.

Et puis merde, c’était l’heure d’être honnête ?

\- Parfois, trop, je pense, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ma mère est morte quand j’étais encore petit, et mon père n’était pas souvent à la maison, alors…

Derek hocha la tête puis… il tendit les bras et attira Stiles dans un câlin. Stiles se figea sous le choc.

\- Derek, tu n’as pas –  
\- Tais-toi, dit-il, et Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses cheveux. Je le veux, okay ?  
\- Okay, répéta Stiles, et il se détendit dans l’étreinte, levant ses bras pour encercler la taille de Derek, baissant la tête pour la poser sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent là pendant un long, long moment. Quand Derek s’écarta, la seule chose à laquelle Stiles pouvait penser c’était qu’il ne savait pas quelle était la durée idéale pour un câlin, mais c’était sûrement le plus proche qu’il en eut jamais été.

***

A peu près une semaine plus tard, Stiles commença à réaliser qu’il était complètement foutu. Parce que, maintenant que Derek connaissait l’autre côté de l’équation ? Il touchait Stiles. Beaucoup. Clairement, uniquement lorsqu’il avait envie de le faire, mais… Stiles ne pensait pas imaginer le fait que Derek se sentait beaucoup plus à l’aise avec lui qu’avec les autres.

Et ça le rendait peu à peu fou.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’était pas conscient des sentiments qu’il avait pour Derek, mais il les avait ignorés comme un champion pendant des années, merci beaucoup, et ça ? ça, ça ne l’aidait pas. Derek était simplement gentil, tentait de lui rendre la pareille d’une manière étrange et totalement inutile, sans doute complètement inconscient du fait qu’il faisait remonter à la surface toutes sortes de choses chez Stiles.

Assurément, totalement inconsiemment.

Derek venait juste de tirer Stiles de son côté du canapé et de l’arranger comme il lui plaisait, à moitié sur son torse. Une chose à faire dans une relation totalement platonique. Quand on était un loup-garou traumatisé qui n’aimait pas qu’on le touche. Oui, tout à fait.

Stiles était probablement un idiot.

\- Derek ? dit-il avec hésitation, ce qui était plutôt étrange c’était qu’il disait cela le visage dans le cou de Derek.  
\- Hmm ? fit Derek, les yeux toujours fixés sur la télé mais ses doigts remontant pour glisser dans les cheveux de Stiles.

Stiles se força à rester concentré.

\- Je peux te toucher ?

Parce qu’il se faisait toujours un devoir de demander, des fois que Derek veuille toucher, mais pas être touché.

\- Oui, répondit Derek, et Stiles fit glisser sa main le long de son corps, se collant encore plus fermement à lui.

Il sourit lorsque Derek émit un son satisfait, juste en dessous de son oreille.

Il laisse sa main passer sous le t-shirt de Derek.

\- Je peux… ?  
\- Oui.

Derek respirait contre ses cheveux et fit glisser sa propre main dans le dos de Stiles, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Mmmmm, fut tout ce que Stiles put dire alors qu’il se laissait aller, appréciait la chaleur de la peau douce de Derek, juste en dessous de ses côtes.

Ça ne cesserait jamais de l’impressionner, le fait que la peau de Derek pouvait effacer toutes les horreurs qu’il avait subies aussi facilement. Dans un sens, cela semblait injuste. Comme si son propre corps essayait de le mener en bateau. Mais ce n’était pas un sujet que Stiles allait aborder maintenant. Pas quand l’impossible était en train de se produire.

L’autre main de Derek remonta pour se poser sur la joue de Stiles et leva son menton jusqu’à ce qu’il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je peux t’embrasser ? demanda Derek, et Stiles ne put qu’acquiescer.

Quand il put à nouveau inspirer assez d’air pour parler, il demanda :

\- Je peux enlever mon t-shirt ?

Ce à quoi Derek répondit :

\- Tu peux aussi enlever le mien ?

C’était la version la plus intime du Jeu des Questions à laquelle Stiles eut jamais jouée.

\- Je peux t’embrasser là ?

\- Je peux te toucher ici ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tu pourrais refaire ça ?

\- Tu veux monter ?

\- Tu dors avec moi ?

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Oui.


End file.
